In the Hamptons
by emeraldorchids
Summary: Oneshot for the July fic-a-thon on LJ. Established Mirandy, some mature scenes. Enjoy!


**Title**: In the Hamptons

**Pairing**: Miranda/Andrea - established

**Rating**: M- some explicit sexual situations, language

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Devil Wears Prada or its characters, and I do not seek to profit from this work.

**Author's** **Note**: Written for the 2013 July Fic-a-thon on LiveJournal (reposted)

—

In the Hamptons

"Do you think it was wrong to drag the girls here?" Miranda asked as she squirted sunblock into the palm of her hand and massaged it into her skin.

"No," she replied. "James is out of town, and you should not have to stay in the city for your summer vacation because two teenage girls want to hang out with their friends. Plus," she added, "there's just something about this place. You know I love it here."

"I suppose you're right," Miranda said. "You know, we've been coming here every summer around Independence Day since the girls were just babies. I can't believe they're going to be in eighth grade already…that means high school the following year, and then—"

"Relax," she said, wishing she hadn't turned down the invitations over the past two years. "They're still thirteen years old, and they are very much children." Miranda handed her the sunblock, and after squirting some into her hands, she massaged it into Miranda's back, thinking back to her own history with this house…

_"Andrea, see that the house is fully prepared for this weekend."_

_"Uhm, the town house?"_

_"Did you fall down and smack your little head on the pavement again, Andrea? No, I do not need the town house prepared, as I will be traveling to the Hamptons with my daughters for the next four days, which, surely, you will recall from having made the appropriate adjustments to my schedule, riiiight?"_

_Oh shit—that was this weekend. "Yes, of course, Miranda. I apologize for needing the clarification," she said before scampering away. _

_Thank goodness for Roy, otherwise Andrea would not have known which house to prepare—they were all so massive and sprawling, quite like she imagined Jay Gatsby's house. Shaking her head, she set to business running errands with Roy, stocking the fridge with pre-made dishes and even adding a box of orange sherbet Push-ups, knowing they were the girls' favorite and Miranda didn't mind the sugar-free snack herself. _

_While Roy adjusted the chemical levels in the pool out back and took care of outdoor things like stocking the poolside bar and sweeping the porch, Andrea focused on making sure the bedrooms and en suites were up to Miranda's standards, even taking a dust rag to the ridges in the dresser drawers. _

_That's when she saw it. She hadn't meant to be nosy when she opened the drawer; actually, her mother always taught her that each drawer needed to be opened in order to properly dust around it. But her mother should have definitely warned her never, ever to open Miranda Priestly's nightstand drawer. _

"This is the only time of the year I can really step away from _Runway_ without repercussions," Miranda explained, bringing Andrea back to the present as her hands rested on the woman's back. "Darling, are you okay?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry," Andrea said, quickly resuming the sunblock massage.

"What were you thinking about?" Miranda asked.

"The first time I was here," Andrea said, grateful Miranda would not see the blush on her face from their current sitting position.

"Ah, yes," Miranda said. "It was the launch party for _Shanghai Girls_ at Surf Lodge. We donated the items from our Chinoiserie cover shoot for silent auction, and you were—I don't even remember why you were there, that was Random House."

"I knew Lisa from Northwestern."

"Ahh, that's it. I think I've blocked out some of that day—or maybe it was the champagne. We both had more than our share, but it seemed like you were more willing to talk to me after I plied you with drink," Miranda recalled, chuckling. "I can't believe I drove us home that night—and that we managed to arrive in one piece. I just remember waking up the next morning out on the back lawn. The sun was shining brightly and I was still in my dress from the party, which was wet on one side from the morning dew. I was surprised—pleasantly so—to find you curled up next to me in a similar state."

"We were stargazing," Andrea said. "You explained how the sky was clearer being away from the city lights, and we fell asleep, gazing up at the stars."

"You make it sound so romantic, Andrea. We passed out in the yard because we were highly intoxicated," Miranda said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, editing romance novels for a living does that to you," Andrea said. "I actually wasn't thinking about that night, though…when you asked before. I was thinking about the time you sent me there in 2005."

"Oh…oh!" Miranda exclaimed, thinking back…

_When she arrived with her girls late that evening, the lights were on, the fridge was stocked, and the place was impeccably clean. The house seemed like home—not a vacation retreat used twice a year—and she made a mental note to get Andrea something as a thank-you when they returned. _

_Later that night when everyone was in bed, Miranda turned her bedside lamp on to retrieve some aspirin from the drawer, trying to keep her headache in the 'tolerable' range. Opening the nightstand drawer, she stifled a gasp. Someone had been in there. Not only was the drawer impeccably organized for a change, but apparently even this had been "prepared" for her trip. _

_Miranda's fingertips grazed the items in her drawer, from vibrators and dildos to condoms and personal lubricants. But, she expected all that to be there. What she didn't expect was the extra box of condoms, fresh bottle of KY Liquid, and KY Moisture ovule. The note simply said, "Be safe. Enjoy." but she recognized her assistant's handwriting immediately. _

_Instead of being upset at the intrustion of her personal privacy, she felt…something…maybe it was relief or calm…that feeling that someone is putting thought into you, truly taking care of you. _

Miranda turned and looked over at Andrea, who was apparently waiting.

"Yes," Andrea said. "_That _first time at the house."

"I never thanked you."

"You gave me that beautiful italian leather messenger bag," Andrea said.

"I mean, I never said anything."

"No, you didn't. It's okay—I never expected you to."

"I think that was the first time I truly felt like there was someone else in the world who cared about me. I know it's strange—I mean, you knew I would be in bed with my then husband—but you really took the time to think about what I might need, and that's just something no mere assistant ever did. My _husbands_ never even did that," Miranda said.

"Well, that's why I'm here now and they aren't," she replied with a smile.

"We should come here more often," Miranda said. "In the winter, I am always busy with September, then the holidays, and fashion weeks back-to-back, but maybe we can find a way to come here more regularly in the summer anyway."

"I know, I'm busy too now," Andrea said. "That's why I'm so glad we were able to make this work. You know the girls would have been holed up in their rooms with their phones and computers all day anyway, even if we stayed in the city."

"True. Our first day here and I don't even think they've gotten out of bed yet," Miranda said with a sigh, her thoughts drifting back to her daughters.

"Teenagers," Andrea said, gently kissing the back of Miranda's neck before stepping away.

"Do you have work to do today?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I have to finish this 30,000-page manuscript by Monday, and it's terribly boring," Andrea said, drying her hands on the towel before picking up her pencil. "I had my assistant bind it in chapters, though, knowing that loose paper has a tendency to fly away in the breeze."

"Ah, very smart of you," Miranda said as she dried her hands before searching her bag for her Kindle.

"Don't tell me you're reading another one of those ridiculous crime dramas?"

"Listen," Miranda said as she adjusted her wide-brimmed hat. "Just because you're an editor now doesn't mean you can to criticize my literary preferences. If I recall, the only comment I've ever made regarding your style was concerning an unfortunate cerulean sweater, and I do believe I've since made up for that, did I not?"

Andrea smiled. "Yes, you did," she said, recalling the vintage Yves Saint Laurent cerulean military jacket Miranda gave her for their one-year anniversary. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Toni/Alette/Ashley has a split personality and is the killer," she said as she situated herself on the chaise lounge chair. Her favorite reading position was laying the opposite direction on the chair, on her stomach, with the book resting on the patio.

"Nice try," Miranda said. "I just finished that one. I know better than to tell you the title of the book I'm reading."

They spent the next few hours reading in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Miranda stood and untied the flimsy linen sarong from her waist as she headed over to the small outdoor kitchen to pour two glasses of water with cucumber and lime slices, her choice of non-caffeinated, non-carbonated hydration. She walked back to their chairs and set the glasses on the table after taking a long sip of her own. Andrea, it appeared, had fallen asleep on the lounger, and Miranda was worried about the pale skin of her back exposed to the sun's rays.

Sure, she had helped Andrea apply sunblock earlier this morning before she came out on her own, but that was hours ago already. Miranda reached into her bag for the bottle of sunblock and sat on Andrea's chair as she began to reapply the protective cream to the woman's flawless skin.

"Mmmhhh," Andrea groaned as Miranda massaged the lotion into her skin. Miranda carefully unhooked the clasp on her bra-style bikini top as she slid her hands down her back and up her ribcage, snaking her fingers around to cup her breasts. "Ohhh!" Andrea gasped, catching her breath before turning onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows. "I must have fallen asleep," she said.

"Yes, darling," Miranda purred. "I was worried about sunburn," she added while her sunblock-covered hands massaged Andrea's full breasts.

"Oh, sure. My nipples were going to be soooo sunburnt through that Calvin Klein top," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Miranda said, leaning forward and taking her nipple in her mouth, biting down gently.

"Mmm," Andrea moaned as Miranda's hot tongue laved her breast, "definitely not sunburnt."

Andrea tipped her head back and Miranda began trailing kisses all over her exposed chest. Miranda traced her tongue along Andrea's sleek neck before meeting her lips in a heated kiss.

"Wow," Andrea said, pulling away to catch her breath after several minutes. "What was that for?"

Miranda smiled as she reached over and handed Andrea a glass of water from the table. "Just because," she said, turning to reach for something in her bag. "I thought maybe we could try this today," she said, pulling out the pink strapless double-dildo they purchased several weeks ago.

"I didn't even know you brought that," Andrea said, sitting up and hooking the closure on the back of her suit. "You don't mean you want to try it out here?" she asked.

"Where else?" Miranda asked. "We have seven acres of land here. No one can see us."

"But the girls are just inside," Andrea said.

Miranda responded by swirling her tongue over the nub on the shorter end. Andrea watched intently as she slipped her hand into the bottoms of her swimwear and slipped the dildo in, gasping as she pressed it inside. Based on how easily it slid in, Andrea guessed Miranda was already pretty wet.

"Uh—I didn't realize that was a two-piece," Andrea said, gesturing at Miranda's Oscar swimwear.

"I believe the top is referred to as a _tankini_, dear," Miranda said.

"Oh, well," Andrea's mouth went dry as she watched Miranda rearrange the device.

"Fine. I guess I'll just go back to reading my book," Miranda said teasingly as she stood to move to the other chair, consciously thrusting her hips inches from Andrea's face. "Unless…did you have something else in mind?" she asked, the corners of her lips curling upwards.

"Follow me," Andrea said, jumping up and heading towards the pool.

"What—what are you doing?" Miranda asked. "You're not actually going in the water, are you?"

"Uh, yes? It's just water, right?"

"I mean, do you know what chlorine does to your skin and hair?" Miranda asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Miranda, you have a salt water pool here. The special filter was installed last summer—better for you, better for the environment. It's the new thing."

Andrea walked back over and took Miranda by the hand, leading her slowly down the stairs into the shallow water that was somewhere between four and five feet deep. Miranda slowly walked over to the corner of the pool, where she could lean back and rest her arms along the edge of the patio. Each time she moved her legs, the silicone nub inside her pressed sharply against her core.

Andrea moved closer, reaching her hand down and slowly stroking the smooth silicone protruding from Miranda's swim bottoms. Her breath hitched as Andrea's hand moved the device inside her. Seeing her reaction, Andrea knew she was already close. She quickly slipped off her own bikini bottoms and wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck, pulling her in for a kiss as she wrapped her legs around the woman's waist.

Miranda's body was shaking as her muscles twitched, the gentle pressure of Andrea's weight against her core nearly enough to send her into oblivion. She removed her right arm from the patio, dipping it in the water. Reaching around Andrea's slim thigh, she took hold of the protruding end of the dildo and tried to line it up with Andrea's soft core.

"Ohh fuck," Andrea gasped as she sank onto the plastic device. Once she accepted its sizable length and girth, she began rocking her hips, desperate to feel the pressure against her clitoris.

"Oh—ohh—ohh—ohh—godd—fuck—andrea—" Miranda cried as Andrea's hips rocked into her, each time tugging the solid nub inside her.

Once she realized the effect she was having on Miranda, she began speeding up her ministrations, thrusting her hips sharply against Miranda's body as her hands explored the older woman's breast.

"Oh godd, please! I can't!" Miranda cried, tears streaming down her face as she plunged her hand into the water, ready to relieve herself.

Andrea quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away, kissing her palm as she continued to rock against the older woman. She moved her own hand down, slipping it in the tight space between their bodies, crushing Miranda's clitoris against her finger.

Miranda wailed as a strong orgasm took over her body, the sight of which sent Andrea spiraling in her own pleasure. Minutes later, Andrea opened her eyes. Miranda was slumped against the side of the pool, Andrea's legs wrapped around her begin the only thing keeping her above water.

Andrea reached down and carefully pulled the dildo out of Miranda, wrapping her arm around the woman as she unwrapped her legs and stood, finding her bikini bottoms and slipping them on.

"Sweetheart?" Andrea asked, gently kissing her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Miranda nodded and took a deep breath before opening her eyes. "That was…intense."

"Yes. And amazing."

"I can't believe we waited that long to use it," Miranda said.

"Yeah, well we probably should make sure there's no risk of drowning next time," Andrea added with a smile.

Miranda returned the smile and softly kissed Andrea on the lips before resting her head on her shoulder.

"Mom!?" Caroline's voice shrieked from the back porch of the house.

Miranda turned to look in the direction of the voice as Andrea wrapped her arms around her from behind. "What do you need, Care?" she asked.

Caroline ran closer with Cassidy trailing not too far behind. "Are you guys okay?" she asked as she approached the patio.

"Yes, Bobbsey, everything is fine. Andrea and I were just cooling off in the water," Miranda said.

"Oh, well it sounded like you were screaming," she said.

"Yeah," Cassidy added, her hands on her hips.

Andrea squeezed Miranda tightly around the waist, causing her to squeal. "You mean like that? Your Mom and I were just playing around, having fun, you know?" She carefully moved closer to the edge of the pool, keeping the dildo underneath her foot.

"Are you coming for a swim?" Miranda asked.

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other, then Cassidy looked down at her phone.

"I'm sure if your friends were at a pool on a hot, sunny day, they wouldn't hesitate to put their phones down," Andrea said.

"Well, we didn't bring our swimsuits," Caroline said.

"I packed them," Miranda said with a smile. "They're on the dresser in my room."

Their eyes lit up as they exchanged a quick glance. "Thanks, Mom," Cassidy said, quickly running back to the house, followed by her sister.

"Thank you," Miranda said, turning around and taking Andrea's face in her hands. She kissed her slowly, savoring the taste. "I love you, Andrea," she said.

"And I love you—_and your girls_," Andrea added.

"I know, and thank you."

Andrea smiled. "I think we better steal the shell float before the girls do," she said, grabbing the dildo and climbing out of the water and heading towards the shaded patio.

Miranda nodded in agreement as she slowly climbed up the stairs out of the water. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Andrea nodded and refreshed their ice water before dragging the giant float into the pool.

She had never seen it in person, but several months ago, she and the girls ordered it online from Frontgate, along with several other rafts for lounging. This particular raft was about the size of a double bed and twelve inches thick. It was shaped like a seashell, made up of millions of tiny foam beads encased in a waterproof canvas material. Andrea and the girls though it sounded like a giant beanbag and Andrea was very eager to try it.

Miranda stepped out of the bathroom and accepted the cool drink from Andrea. "_That _is the shell you ordered? My god, it's half the size of the pool!"

Andrea smiled. "Hardly. It's more like one-tenth the size. But anyway, I thought it would be the perfect place for a little, uh, post-coital nap," she said, whispering the last part. Miranda grinned and bit her lower lip—one of Andrea's favorite expressions. She somehow managed to look more beautiful and more happy when she was trying to hide her smile.

Miranda loosely tied her sarong around her waist again and placed her hat on her head. "How do we get on this?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Here, your highness," Andrea said mockingly, climbing back into the pool and bringing the float to the steps. "I'll hold your throne for you," she teased.

Miranda rolled her eyes and picked up her sarong as she had to take two steps into the water before climbing onto the float. "Now how will you get on?" she asked.

Andrea sighed. As brilliant as Miranda was when it came to _Runway _or fashion or publishing or even business, there were times when Andrea wondered what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. "Like this," Andrea said, walking over to the stairs and climbing aboard just as Miranda did.

As the float drifted out to the center of the pool, they repositioned themselves. Miranda stretched out on her back, raising her arms above her head as her hat covered her face and chest completely. Andrea curled up alongside Miranda, tucking her head underneath the brim of Miranda's hat as she loosely draped her arm over Miranda's waist. It was far too hot out to snuggle.

"Let's get drunk on champagne and sleep out in the grass tonight," Miranda whispered.

"Only if you promise to keep the car in the garage," Andrea said. "That really scared me."

"I promise," Miranda said.

By the time the girls returned, Miranda and Andrea were fast asleep, only to be woken by the twins' bickering at who would get the larger raft.

"Girls, please," Miranda said quietly. "Can't you share like we do?"

"Uhh, your float is three times as big as this one, Mom. No, we can't," Cassidy said. "I'm six minutes older. I get the bigger one!" she said, addressing her sister.

"I'm the baby, I get whatever I want!" Caroline hissed back.

"Hey," Andrea called. "Flip a coin or something, okay?"

"Squirt gun fight!" they shouted in unison, rushing to the patio to retrieve their items from the storage container.

Andrea rolled her eyes and fell back into the giant float. Miranda, on the other hand, did not give up so easily. "Caroline, Cassidy, you are not to use your age to manipulate people. If this continues, I will go to city hall the minute we return to the city and have your birth certificates changed, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mom," they said.

"Now, do you have sunblock on?"

"Just a little."

"What's _a little_?" Miranda asked.

"SPF 15. It's this new Banana Boat Deep Tanning spray Sofia uses," Caroline said.

"You need to apply something else. There are a few over in my bag," Miranda said.

"But I want a tan, Mom," Caroline protested.

"Darling, you have fair skin, which burns. In twenty years, you'll thank me when you have beautiful, cancer-free skin and Sofia's looks like wrinkled leather," Miranda said.

"Geez, Mom, okay," Cassidy said, taking a bottle of sunblock and tossing the other to her sister.

"Thank you," Miranda said, sinking back into the lounger. "I have some excellent sunless tanner you can use before heading back to the city if you really want," she added.

"Have you ever been sunburnt?" Andrea asked quietly.

"Oh sure, plenty of times," Miranda said. "When I was younger it was not _en vogue _to be pale and pasty. But of course, we didn't know as much about the effect of the sun's damaging rays. You can hardly see it now, but I have a scar on my lower back from some particularly nasty sun blisters."

"Oh wow. My skin has always burned easily, too. I think the worst sunburn I had was through a black-and-white patterned bathing suit I wore for a swim party. I was probably just a few years younger than the girls, but I had no idea that the sun would burn my skin through the white parts of the bathing suit," she said. "Ever since then, I've used daily lotion with SPF and worn sleeves in the sun when possible."

"No wonder you smell like the beach after your showers," Miranda said. "Come closer," she added, tugging Andrea on top of her.

Andrea kissed her lips before resting her head on Miranda's chest. Miranda wrapped Andrea's legs between her own as she wrapped her arms around the woman and held her close. Andrea remained silent in her arms for a few moments, knowing from experience that sometimes Miranda just wanted her close.

Several minutes later, Miranda relaxed her grip and Andrea propped herself up on her elbow, gazing down at the silver-haired woman.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Miranda nodded. "Thank you for coming with us this year," she said.

"Of course," Andrea said, recalling how she turned down the invite last year and the year prior, claiming she didn't want to intrude on their family, that she wanted Miranda to have more time with the girls or something like that.

"Do you know how badly I wanted you to join us for the past five summers?" Miranda asked.

"_Five_?" Andrea questioned. "Miranda, we've only really been together for the past two."

"I know. If you wouldn't—if _Paris_ wouldn't have happened—I would have asked you to join us that year."

"And the two summers after that?" Andrea asked, shocked Miranda had never revealed this earlier.

"They were short trips, just for the fireworks on the Fourth."

Andrea nodded, taking it all in. Miranda mentioned a year or so ago that she was unhappy in the years after Andrea left, but she had no idea it could have affected her this much. "I'm here now," Andrea said, softly stroking her cheek as she tried to turn this into a positive conversation. "And I will be here every Fourth, every Thanksgiving, every President's Day, every other waking moment you need. I love you, sweetheart," Andrea said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"Can you two please stop making out in front of the children?!" Cassidy said. "This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation and you're stressing me out."

Andrea bit her lip and smiled against Miranda's face. "I wonder where she gets that from?" Andrea whispered.

"I'm sorry you're stressed, Bobbsey," Miranda said, "but kissing Andrea relaxes me, and _making out_ with her sounds even more relaxing," she added with a wink.

"Oh god!" Caroline exclaimed. "See what you started, Cass?" she said, splashing water on her sister.

"Girls, relax. I was teasing. Andrea and I will try to be more aware of your presence and stress level in the future. Do you two want to join us up here on this shell? There's plenty of room," she added.

Andrea was fairly certain that Miranda was changing the subject, but that was okay. Even with her insecurities, Miranda Priestly was worth it all.

Both girls climbed up on the same side of the float, nearly tipping it over. Miranda lunged towards Andrea, digging her nails sharply into her neck and shoulders. "What's wrong?" Andrea asked quietly as the girls got situated.

"I—I thought it was tipping over," she said.

Andrea's eyes widened. "You can swim, right?" she asked, suddenly worried that she brought Miranda out into the middle of the pool with no life vest.

"Yes," she said, relaxing her grip on Andrea. "It's just—"

"Mom almost drowned when she was seventeen. She still gets nightmares about it," Caroline said.

Miranda turned her head sharply towards her daughter. "I told you never to repeat that," she hissed.

"What? It's Andy. She needs to know this stuff," Caroline said. "That's why Cass and I came running from the house when we heard Mom scream," she added.

Andrea soothingly ran her hand up and down Miranda's back. "It's okay," she whispered, kissing the top of Miranda's head. "We can talk later if you want," she added.

Miranda took a deep breath and relaxed in Andrea's arms. "I didn't expect to actually get in the pool today," she said.

"Yeah, Mom always sits on the chair next to the pool," Cassidy added.

"I'm sorry girls, I need to get off this raft," Miranda said. They were near enough to the shallow end that Andrea knew she would be able to stand.

Andrea quickly slid off the raft and held her hand out for Miranda. "I'll help," she said, sensing Miranda's rising panic.

Miranda nodded and moved towards the edge of the raft. Andrea reached up and took her by the waist, lifting her and bringing her into the water. "I'm so sorry," Miranda whispered, "this is so embarrassing."

"Listen to me," Andrea said firmly. "Do not feel embarrassed—you don't have to hide anything when you're around family."

Miranda quickly turned and searched Andrea's eyes. "Did—did you hear what you said?"

"Yes. And I meant it. Miranda, you and the girls are more my family than anyone else. I would love nothing more than for—well, I hope you can see me the same way."

"Yes. Yes," Miranda said, nodding as she leaned forward and took Andrea's lips. They parted lips and Miranda gazed into Andrea's deep brown eyes, silently communicating her love.

"Stay in the pool a while longer?" Andrea asked, motioning towards the larger of the two floats. "I'll just stay in the water next to you," Andrea offered.

Miranda nodded and climbed onto the float as Andrea held it steady. She turned to lie on her stomach, reaching to hold Andrea's hand. Several minutes later, Miranda spoke: "I was sitting on the diving board at a party. I turned and waved to get someone's attention, and fell backwards. I can swim, but I had been drinking and smoking that night—_it was the Seventies_—and I couldn't pull myself up. Everyone else at the party was out of their mind. I'm really lucky someone saw me and jumped in," she said.

"That must have been terrifying," Andrea whispered. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into the pool."

"No, it's okay. I really don't remember any of it, only the feeling of falling backwards," Miranda admitted. "That's why Caroline said I get nightmares. They're really the same dreams of falling everyone has, except I always wake up gasping for air and choking."

"Is this my warning?" Andrea asked with a smile.

"I guess," Miranda said. "But since you've started spending most of your nights at the townhouse, I haven't really had any of those dreams," she said.

Andrea did not respond immediately, instead, thinking of the prospect of moving in with Miranda permanently.

"I'm sorry the girls made such a big deal of this," Miranda said, finally. "Really, I'm fine in the water. I just choose not to ruin my hair or makeup."

Andrea smiled and looked over at the girls. Yes, they heard that, too. Silently conspiring with the thirteen-year-olds, Andrea carefully pushed the float so it was completely in the shallow end. Taking a deep breath, Andrea dipped her hands into the water and tipped the float over, sending a shrieking Miranda splashing into the pool.

"Andrea!" she cried as she came up from the water. Her hair was matted down, and her eyeliner was running down her cheeks.

Once Andrea was sure Miranda was okay, she quickly dove underwater and swam to the other side of the pool.

"Girls, get her!" Miranda called, enlisting the help of her daughters.

By the time Andrea came up for air, all three Priestlys surrounded her, Miranda with her hands on her hips, the girls with their squirt guns ready to spray her in the face. "Okay, okay, I surrender!" she teased, lifting her hands up.

Miranda began laughing, and soon everyone was giggling. "Mom, I like when Andy's around. You have more fun," Cassidy said.

"Well that's because I like it when Andrea is around, too, even if she did just tip over my raft after I told her I was afraid of it," Miranda added, sneering over at the younger woman.

"Actually," Caroline said as she approached Miranda, "You specifically said you were afraid of falling backwards, and since you were laying on your stomach…"

"Okay, okay, enough," Andrea interrupted. "I'm sorry, Miranda, it was just too tempting. You know I wouldn't have done it to upset you."

Miranda smiled. "Well, I suppose I had to prove I could swim somehow," she said gracefully diving underwater and swimming over to the shallow end. Andrea followed quickly behind, mesmerized by Miranda's grace in the water.

Catching up to her, she wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her, pushing her back against the wall. Andrea easily hoisted Miranda up out of the water so she was sitting on the ledge. Lifting herself out of the water, she kissed Miranda again, trailing kisses down her neck and across her swimwear until she reached her core.

"Wait," Miranda said, pressing her hand to Andrea's shoulder. "The girls are out here, darling. We can't."

Andrea sighed and sank back into the water as Miranda stood and walked over to her chair, drying her face and hair with her towel. "You know," she said, heading back to their chairs and taking a sip of her now-warm water, "I really need to get a few chapters finished on this manuscript. Do you mind if I head inside?"

"Of course not. I'll stay out here with the girls," Miranda said.

"I love you, Miranda."

"Darling, I love you, too. We'll be in shortly."

Andrea quickly showered and spent the next few hours curled up in a chair overlooking the bay, madly working on the manuscript. Luckily, it was only the first few chapters that were horrendous; the latter chapters were significantly better, and Andrea was able to breeze through them.

Hours later, Miranda came inside, wrapped in a robe. She quietly passed the room Andrea was and began heading upstairs, not wanting to disturb Andrea's work. But, Andrea was satisfied with what she accomplished in the afternoon, so she set down her manuscript and quietly followed Miranda upstairs.

Miranda jumped when Andrea opened the door, and quickly turned, covering her naked body. She had just taken off her tankini, and her bottoms were around her ankles.

"Sorry," Andrea said. "I didn't mean to—"

Miranda sighed in relief as she turned around. "I didn't expect you—I thought you were working, otherwise I would have said hello downstairs," Miranda said. "The girls are drying off outside."

"I'm finished for the day," she said, locking the door behind her and stepping closer. "And I think I deserve a reward," Andrea said.

Miranda's eyes widened as Andrea quickly pulled her sundress over her head and slipped off her underwear. Miranda understood the intentions in Andrea's eyes and crawled up on the bed, spreading her legs. Andrea climbed up and settled between them, kissing Miranda as their breasts pressed into one another. Andrea slithered down and gently began lapping at her juices, slightly salty in flavor from the pool.

It didn't take long for Miranda to come, especially once Andrea hooked her finger inside and massaged the area where the nub of the dildo had been earlier that day. Once her breathing returned to normal, she softly kissed Andrea's shoulder. "The girls want to order Thai tonight from that place in town—would that be okay?"

"Fine by me," Andrea replied, wrapping her arm tighter around the woman at her side.

"Andrea," Miranda said, propping herself up on her elbow, "did you really mean what you said before? —or was it just because the girls were there?"

"About family?" Andrea asked. "I meant it. Every word…but I don't expect you to feel the same," she added. "You have the girls to think about. I get that."

"You're wrong," Miranda said. "I do feel the same. I want nothing more than for us all to be a family—I just thought you wouldn't suddenly want thirteen-year-old daughters."

Andrea gasped. "But, do you think they would—?"

"Darling, they love you almost as much as I do, and they've already given their approval. You are such an amazing woman, really a role model for them. I trust you with them more than their father, if that means anything."

Andrea smiled. "Just when I think I can't possibly love you any more than I already do, I find a way," Andrea said with tears in her eyes. I know this is kind of not the right time, but…Miranda," she said. "I love you, I love your daughters, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as a family. Will you—"

"Yes," Miranda said, crushing her lips against Andrea's before she could finish. "And it _is_ the right time, because I was just thinking the same thing myself," she said. "I asked the girls if they would be okay with it before I came in."

"Really? Do I want to know what they said?"

Miranda chuckled. "It was something along the lines of 'duh, you haven't asked her yet' and 'can we have Thai?'" Miranda said with a smile.

"Can I ask you a serious question? Do you want children—I mean, your own…babies?"

"I used to," Andrea said cautiously, "but getting to know the girls and just being part of their lives is really fulfilling. Have you considered more?"

"Yes," Miranda said, nodding. "Now that _Runway _is running smoothly, I'm sure you have even noticed I don't pull the eighteen-hour days I did just five years ago." Andrea nodded in agreement. "What do you think about adoption?" Miranda asked.

Andrea smiled. This conversation was really happening. "I think it's great. There are so many financially-stable families with a lot of love to give, and so many kids out there who need loving homes."

Miranda looked down. "Do you have—er, would you mind—god, I can't think of a way to say this. What if the baby didn't look like us—what if he or she were significantly different?"

"Well, I think we'd attract stares anyway, so whether the child was a mirror image of the twins or an adorable little girl from China…it wouldn't matter one bit."

Miranda exhaled. She should have known Andrea would not mind, but still, it was a relief to hear it. "So, you're serious? Would you adopt a baby with me?"

"Will you stop second-guessing everything I say?" Andrea said with a laugh, "Yes, Miranda. I want you to be my wife, and I want to have children with you. I love you."

Miranda wiped the tears from her eyes as she leaned down to kiss her.

"Mom? Andy?" they heard Cassidy calling up the stairs.

"You know," Miranda whispered, "this will be your life for the next twenty years. And we won't be able to send them away to their father's."

"I know. There's always grandparents," Andrea said smiling.

**Five Years Later…..**

"Darling you look gorgeous," Miranda said as Andrea twirled around in her navy blue Oscar de la Renta sundress.

"Thank you," she said, blushing slightly. "Are we ready?"

Miranda nodded and they headed out to the waiting car.

"Mommy? Where are we going?"

"We're going to see your sisters," Miranda replied as she helped him into the car and into his booster chair. "They are graduating from high school today," she said.

"Why aren't they with us?" he asked.

"They had to go earlier to get everything ready, Elias." Andrea added as she carefully stepped into the car and shut the door.

"Does this mean they're going away?"

"No, sweetheart. After high school, you go to college for four years before you start working," Miranda explained, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions about her broad generalization.

Elias was three and a half years old, and very inquisitive. Four years ago, Miranda and Andrea were married in the Hamptons, and about a year after that, they were able to adopt a little boy from Ethiopia. At first, they cringed at the boy's name, not sure how they felt about having a living, breathing reminder of Elias-Clarke under their roof. But, once they saw him, they instantly fell in love and didn't have the heart to change his name.

"I love our family," Andrea whispered, leaning her head on Miranda's shoulder.

"As do I," Miranda said, squeezing Andrea's hand tightly. "You know, you're not allowed to cry more than me today. I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Well, I can tell you already that's not happening," Andrea said with a smile as she fanned herself in the back seat of the towncar.

When they arrived at the school, parents were already assembling in the rows of chairs setup outside. The ceremony was to be held on the school's football field, where they had constructed a giant stage and decorated with banners and flowers in the school's colors: navy blue and white. Walking in, they were ushered to their seats. Miranda was glad she had an aisle seat so she could take pictures, even though the school had professional photographers and videographers.

As the seats began to fill up, James arrived and took the reserved seat next to Andrea just minutes before the ceremony began. Miranda was holding Elias on her lap, quietly reading him the Commencement Program to keep him quiet as the school's principal spoke. Andrea fidgeted a few times, trying to get comfortable on the folding chair.

"Oooh!" she gasped quietly, quickly reaching for Miranda's hand and pressing it to her belly. "Oh my god, she kicked," Andrea whispered. Miranda leaned over and kissed her, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against her wife's.

"Do you realize the next time we'll be at a graduation like this, I'll be seventy-five?" she asked, looking down at Elias in her lap, playing with the pages of the program. "I'm sure everyone already thinks I'm Elias' grandmother."

"Gwamma? Where's Gwamma?" Elias said, turning around and looking, apparently for his Grandma Sachs.

"Shh, she's not here. Look, your sisters will be up soon," Miranda said, trying to distract him. "See?" she said, looking over at Andrea.

"Yes, but you will be the hottest, sexiest grandma in the world," Andrea said. "But seriously, the girls will be, what—thirty-six at her graduation? And I'll be fifty?" Andrea said, cradling her barely protruding belly.

"You're only halfway there, darling. Let's see what you have to say in another three and a half months," Miranda added, "when the hormones switch from _sex-crazed _to _hot _and _exhausted._"

"God, why do you do that?" Andrea said, "You know how that affects me…just hearing you say the word 'sex' has me dripping wet."

"Ahem," James coughed politely, catching the ladies' attention.

Andrea turned and looked at him. "Would you sit with Elias for a few minutes?" she asked.

Miranda glared at her, the signature arched-eyebrow-stare, "What on earth—"

"The P's are at the end of the alphabet. I promise we'll be back in less than ten minutes."

"Are you out of your mind?" Miranda whispered.

"Yes. I'm pregnant, out of my mind, and _so fucking horny,_" Andrea whispered. "Please?"

"Elias, stay here with James, okay? Mommies will be right back," she said, handing him over and taking Andrea's hand and practically running towards the exit.

"Car?" Andrea asked.

"No, locker room. It's closer," Miranda said with a wink.

the end.

thanks for reading! will be returning to my recent wip soon, i promise! xo


End file.
